A Few of My Favorite Things
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: I dont even have a summary for this...theres snow and snowman and stuff...read it...its John Cena/Justin Gabriel...SLASH dont like dont read mmkay? k! good.


**So originally I was goign to post this in my Snowy Little One-shots but then it took a different turn**

**So I posted it on its own**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Although I wish I did**

* * *

The first thing Justin noticed as he awoke was that it was cold. He let out a soft grunt as he untangled himself from the sheets and sat up. His lover was still asleep beside him completely unaware of Justin's discomfort. Justin threw the blankets off and padded softly across the hotel room carpet and to the window. He slowly pulled back the curtain and peered outside. What he saw astounded him….there was snow on the ground. He let a rather unmanly squeal of joy and ran to the bed before dive bombing onto it. His lover let out a grunt at the sudden weight on his back and Justin just continued to squeal. " Johnny John! Wake up! Aweh(1)! Bakgat(2)! Die sneeu(3)! Wake up!" John grunted and rolled onto his side sending Justin to the floor.

Justin jumped back up and tackled John's semi-awake form and screeched into his ear, " Die sneeu! Aweh! Bakgut!" John simply groaned again and opened his eyes to look at the clock. The red numbers on the screen flashed 6:01 AM. John sighed and sat up, " Alright alright alright! Im awake now! You can start speaking English." Justin crossed his arms and pouted, " Draadtrekker(4). Ek gee nie 'n moer om nie(5)!" John blinked and stared at his lover for a few moments, " Right I still have no idea what you are talking about Jbay(6)." Justin sighed in frustration and threw his hands in the air and climbed off the bed. He ran to the window and threw open the curtains and pointed outside, " Die sneeu!" John got up from the bed and walked to the window, " Yeah Jbay it's snow no biggie." Justin looked up at the older man a light blush dusted his cheeks, " Die sneeu…bakgut." John cocked an eyebrow, " Have you never seen snow Jbay?" Justin shyly nodded his head and tugged at John's wrist and pointed outside, " Asseblief…(7)" John sighed and shook his head, " Alright get dressed." Justin smiled and ran over to his suitcase and pulled out articles of clothing. John shook his head at Justin's antics and went to his own suitcase and began to pull out clothes that would be suitable for the snowy morning weather. By the time John had finished dressing Justin was standing by the door to the room yelling at him to hurry up.

The couple made their way outside and as soon as the door to the small hotel yard opened Justin took off like a shot and dove into the small pile of snow. John stood and watched as his lover played in the snow and squealed like a small child. John shook his head and walked over to where Justin was attempting to make a snowman. " Want some help love?' John asked. Justin nodded his head and grabbed John's hand pulling him down into the snow. An hour later their lopsided snowman stood in the small yard. Justin beamed from ear to ear and then removed the scarf he had wound around his neck and placed it around the snowman. John shook his head and pulled Justin into a hug, " Have fun?" Justin nodded his head, " Hang eier's. It's pretty." John gave a small laugh, " I wouldn't say that but whatever you wanna say Jbay." Justin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to John's lips, " Dankie dat jy lief vir. Thank you." John nodded his head and grabbed Justin's hand, " Come on lets get you inside before you catch a cold and Vince and Wade both come after my ass." Justin laughed and followed John inside sparing one last glance at the snowman.

Justin looked out the window as the snow came down harder and harder, apparently it was a storm lucky for him and John they had a few days time to get to the next house show. John walked up to Justin and handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Justin smiled and sipped at the chocolaty drink as he watched the snow come down, " Haven't you had enough snow for one day babe?" John asked as he nuzzled his face into Justin's neck. Justin simply smiled, " Never Bobaas." John sighed, " What's that mean?" Justin closed his eyes and let out a soft hum, " Master." John groaned, " I told you not to call me that." Justin smiled, " It's what you are though." John rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed before flopping down on it. He never really did like the term Master and Pet…but they just came with it he guessed. It wasn't something he expected when Mark had approached him all those years back but he had agreed to it and here he was.

Justin laid down on the bed next to John, " What's on your mind Bobaas?" John sighed, " Nothing love." Justin rolled his eyes and snuggled into John's side, " Ek het jou lief Bobaas." John smiled and wrapped an arm around Justin pulling him closer, of all the things Justin said he knew that one the best. It had been said several times over the course of their relationship and John had gotten used to hearing it. " I love you too Justin." The couple just laid in bed after that staring out the window watching the snow come down in sheets of white and stick to anything it could. John was reminded of a song and he began to hum slowly his humming lulled Justin to sleep and he smiled and sang the last bit as he closed his own eyes, " I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad."

* * *

**Yeah definitely took a different turn**

**Totally wasn't planning on the Master/Pet thing but I kinda like it**

**(1)=Its just like a term for when youre excited**

**(2)= cool**

**(3)=its snowing**

**(4)=Wanker**

**(5)=I dont give a damn or I dont care a damn**

**(6)=I think this nickname is adorable I dont even know where I came up with it really**

**(7)=Please**

**Soooooooo...**

**Jay: It was alright I kinda like it**

**Me: Uhm thanks?**

**Justin:...Where am I?**

**Mike: You have entered the TWILIGHT ZONE!**

**-Twilight Zone theme plays-**

**Justin: 0.0**

**Me: STOP SCARING THE NEWBIE!**

**Mike: Damn you always ruining my fun**

**Also yayyyyyyy Alex's other half has arrived muse-wise anyways poor thing**


End file.
